memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Victorian era
The Victorian era (1837-1901) was a period of time on Earth defined by and named for the reign of Queen Victoria I of Great Britain. Specifics Caucasian women from the Victorian era often had a particular look, with pale, translucent-colored skin and large eyes with heavy eyelids. ( |Recovery}}) Their clothing was dramatically different from that of 20th century Earth. ( ) They maintained proper table manners and etiquette. They were private, not openly discussing personal matters such as sex. ( |Where Sea Meets Sky}}, ) They were considered provincial, at least by Shiboline M'Ress. ( ) They were regarded as pragmatic and uncompromising. Victorian businessmen were considered ruthlessly competitive, at least according to some Americans. ( ) A legend from the era held that strenuous exercise kept one’s mind from thinking of the opposite sex, at least according to James T. Kirk. ( ) History In 2267, Trelane's Victorian drawing room contained mementos from Earth's Napoleonic wars, and Trelane dressed in fashions from the mid-1800s, purporting to be a retired general from that era who went by the title of squire. ( ) While growing up, Tonia Barrows and her mother often visited The Gilded Rose, a Victorian era tea house located in a grove in the English countryside. In 2267 during shore leave on the Amusement Park planet, she took Leonard McCoy to a recreation of the house, and afterwards he visited the gift shop and got her a small stuffed teddy bear he named "Teabag". Thirty years later, she placed Teabag in the bouquet she carried at their wedding. ( ) In 2273 of the continuity, one alien entity was such a fan of the Victorian era that he fashioned himself to be Lord Robert Standish, the Third Earl of Lancashire, claiming that he was snatched from England in the late 19th century. ( ) In the 2360s, Data and Geordi LaForge participated in Sherlock Holmes mysteries on the holodeck, with Data assuming the role of Holmes and LaForge as John Watson. In one of Arthur Conan Doyle's stories, "The Adventure of the Bruce-Partington Plans", Queen Victoria gave Holmes a tie pin after he recovered the stolen plans. ( ) In 2371, Kathryn Janeway's holonovel program Janeway Lambda 1 was set in Victorian England. Janeway portrayed the character Lucille Davenport, the governess of Lord Burleigh. ( ; }}) In 2372, as Beverly Crusher began to direct a new production of A Christmas Carol aboard the , she noticed that the holodeck had not done its ordinarily spectacular job of reproducing Victorian England. Her set lacked imaginative touches she realized had been added by Lieutenant Royce when they had been aboard the . ( ) Literature * A Christmas Carol * A Journey to the Center of the Earth * Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * A Tale of Two Cities * Bleak House * The Charge of the Light Brigade * David Copperfield * Dracula * From the Earth to the Moon * The Invisible Man * On the Origin of Species * The Picture of Dorian Gray * Recessional * The Time Machine * Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There * Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea * The War of the Worlds Operas * HMS Pinafore * The Mikado * The Pirates of Penzance People * Lewis Carroll * Charles Darwin * Charles Dickens * Arthur Conan Doyle * Gilbert and Sullivan * Rudyard Kipling * Nowan * Jack the Ripper * Bram Stoker * Alfred Tennyson * James Thomson * Jules Verne * H.G. Wells * Oscar Wilde Fictional characters * Janeway Lambda 1 ** Bridget ** Beatrice Burleigh ** Lord Burleigh ** Lucille Davenport ** Henry Burleigh ** Templeton * Sherlock Holmes Program 3A ** Regina Bartholomew ** Sherlock Holmes ** Lestrade ** James Moriarty ** John Watson ** Jabez Wilson * A Christmas Carol ** Jacob Marley ** Ebenezer Scrooge Appendices References * * * * * * * * * * * * |Recovery}} * * |Where Sea Meets Sky}} * * }} * External links * * * Victorian era article at History.com. Category:Time